legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Spike the Dragon
Spike is a character that debuts in the Grand Summer Season Trek alongside his surggoate older sister, friend and number 1 assistant Twlight Sparkle. Physical Appearance He is a small purple and green dragon with green eyes, green spikes, and light purple scales on his back Personality Spike is occasionally sarcastic though not as much as Twlight and ocassionaly snickers at misfortunes of others. However, he is very helpful, Loyal and supportive towards Twilight who is his surrgoate sister as she hatched him . He is often defensive about being manly and is skeptical of girly things although it is a facade. He's a fun-loving dragon to contrast Twlight's more serious and studying obessive personality. Despite of his confidence, Spike can also be insecure if someone replaces him in any way such as when he thought Twilght one time replaced him with an owl. He's an unusal dragon as his greed could do terrible things to him and his fire breath is very unusual for it's magic. He also has shown digging, announcing, communitating, cooking and music talents too. He also has a crush on Rairity as well that anyone can notice. He also believes in a dragon code where he serves anyone forever if saved, Applejack found this out the hard way Friends: Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia, The Mane Cast, Bender. Skipper, Jorgen Von Strangle, Marceline the Vampire Queen, Heloise, Finn, Ice King, King Julian, Flame Princess, Frida Suarez, Shining Armor, Snide, Sagat ,Django of the Dead, Blue, Sora, Donald, Goofy, The Blue Wonder, Magneto, Dr.House, Luigi, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, Meowth, Mandark, Solid Snake, The Shadowness, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch,Q, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Harley Quinn, Professor Pericles, Captain Piccard, Riker, Worf, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Profion, Lucario, Big Boss, Jimmy Neutron, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Pie, Scotaloo, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Asami Sato, Hiccup, Astrid, Master Chief, Cortana, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Danny Phantom, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, El Tigre, Gru, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Jake Miller, Jill Valentine, Mushu, Betty, Noah, X5, Sparkly, Obi Wan, Protoman, Sherry Birkin, Solidus, Tak, Megaman, Roll, The Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Balthzar Blake, Starfire, Axel, Phantom R, Angry Video Game Nerd Enemies: Discord, Nightmare Moon, Gilda, Trixie, Film Flam Brothers, Vilgax, Porky, Doplliss, KAOS, Cooler, King of Sorrow and others, King Sombra, Queen Chryastlis, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation Appearances The Great Summer Season Trek Spike appears here he was kidnapped by seceret agents of Discord behind Vilgax's back. Vilgax knew but he didn't know Discord told them not to tell him. So Twlight, Bender and others plan for his freedom in Ponyvile Baseball and they manage to win 1 to 0 as part of Bender's chessmaster plan. Spike joins Bender, Twlight and the others in their adventure against Vilgax and develops a particularlly good friendship with King Julian and Django of the Dead. When the team arrives in a ghost town or something, Spike reveals his fear in ghosts and zombies and he will get an element in the daylight when it's time to do Dragons. First in that saga he callborates with Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Ahsoka and Falco in a grave digging plan on a knowlegable person who has history with dragons. Spike then goes with Django, Julian, Ice King and Q to recover the next elements but Julian's stupidity wakes it up and it chases the baby dragon who is saved by a dragon trainer known as Profion who Bender brought back from the dead to help. Spike then helps save Bubblegum from Veger with Ice King and Flame Princess as Veger mutuated her. He then rescues a brainwashed Rarity with help from Q. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Spike returns to help Twilight and his friends against Discord and King Sombra who are working together in the Dystopia League. He is also to face Sigma's organzation. Spike helps his friends in the missions they get, when they arrive at the grotto, he gets abducted by MOM Spike comes back to Bender and the others for a Christmas party plan, where he is assigned with Rarity to get decoration for the tree. They are noticed by Starfire but fortnatuly neither of them tell her their involvement with her husband. spike 1.png spike 2.png spike 3.png spike 4.png spike 5.png spike 6.png spike 7.png spike 8.png spike 9.png spike 10.png 830px-Spike_at_the_door_S2E21.png 587px-Rarity_admiring_Spike's_blush_S2E21.png Spike_T_shirt_Rarity_heart_S1E20.png spike 11.png spike 12.png spike 13.png spike 14.png spike 15.png spike 16.png spike 17.png spike 18.png spike 19.png spike 20.png spike 21.png spike 22.png spike 23.png spike 24.png Snapshot 11 (20-10-2012 10-11 AM).png spike.png spike 25.png 22.png 24.png Category:Characters Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Heroes Category:Sane Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Characters that hail from the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Universe Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance Category:Members of the B Team Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:True Neutral Category:People with Parental Substitutes. Category:Sibling Category:Videos Category:Non Humans Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:The B Crew Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny